Valentines Day - Ikari Style
by Katz Monster
Summary: It Valentines Day and Dawn come over to visit Paul, Only to find that he hates the holiday.


**Hi Guys, this is one of three stories for Valentines Day. I really wish I had my own sweetheart, but hey, writing about them is fun too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

'_Ding Dong._'

Reggie opened the door to the Shinji household, not entirely surprised by who was there. "Let me guess, you're here for Paul?" He smirked slightly, a habit he picked up from his younger brother.

The bluenette teen blushed and fingered the bag she had. "Yeah, is he there?"

Reggie sighed. "Yeah he's here. But he doesn't want to leave. He's always grouchy on valentines day."

Dawn pushed passed him and stormed up the stairs to her boyfriend's room, shouting something along the likes of: "What?!" "Then how can he all me his girlfriend?!"and various other lines.

She swung open the bedroom door to reveal Paul lying on his bed still in his pyjamas, a pair of blue boxers. Dawn immediately blushed and tried to leave, but Paul called to her.

"Don't bother. You've seen me at the beach haven't you?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, turning back to look at him. '_His face, look at his face. Not his extremely hot and well-tones arms, chest and abs._'

"Same thing." He sat up and yawned, his purple hair falling back into its usual form.

"How do you not have bed hair?" Dawn asked, sitting down next to him.

"I don't know. Why are you so perfect?" Paul wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She blushed and snuggled in deeper.

After a moment she broke the silence that had fallen over them. "Why don't you like valentines day?"

"It's stupid," he answered, moving his chin to rest on her shoulder.

Dawn giggled. "That's not an answer," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine." He tuned her while she was still in his arms, so she was now sitting sideways in his laps. "I don't like it because it's just a marketing scheme and makes singles aware of themselves. That good enough for you, Troublesome?"

Dawn, who had given up on getting a better nickname, wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Paul. That's so sweet. But I think there's more to that answer."

"You're right." He pulled back from her slightly. His onyx eyes staring deep into her sapphire pools. "I don't like being told when to love someone." With that Paul kissed her on the lips, to which she gladly responded to the same way.

The two separated when the need for air was too great. Paul broke the embrace and put his arms behind as head as he lied down, a small smile on his face. As their breathing got back to normal Paul started up the next conversation.

"So, what did you get me?" he asked, turning his head to face Dawn, whom blushed.

"How did you know I got something for you?"

"You're so predictable and love anything remotelyromantic, and you're Troublesome."

Dawn pouted, her blushed worsening. She reached down to her bag and brought out a small black box. Paul sat back up and took the box from her hands and opened it, smirking at what was inside. He pulled out the black leather necklace, hanging from it was a fang that gleamed a sharp silver.

"A Deep Sea Tooth?"

"Yeah." She giggled slightly to herself. "If we both started off as a Clampearl, you would evolve into a Huntail."

Paul pouted, but put the necklace on regardless. "And here I was thinking that it meant I was totally awesome."

Dawn giggled again, louder this time though. "Stop acting like me! I'll take it back if you go soft."

"No need to worry then, acting like you makes me feel like an idiot."

Paul smirked and got his bed, walking over to his desk. He picked up a small white box and handed it to Dawn. She smiled gratefully at him and took off the lid, to reveal a necklace. Dawn pulled it out of the compartment and handed it to Paul so he could put it on her. The chain was silver in colour, hanging from it was a scale that shined a faint pink.

She smiled and hugged Paul again. "Thank you!"

Paul recuperated the gesture and replied, "Not a problem." The two leaned in and kissed again.

Turns out valentines day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
